


Thinking Thoughts

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coming back, Kon thinks it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Thoughts

He knew it could never be the same. Too much had happened, he'd died, people had died and stayed that way. He'd learned part of this lesson after the thing with the Superman robot. Life was all about change, about people growing up...and often away.

He had to take in all those changes overnight, too. Tim wearing black and red had struck him harder than he would have expected. The different lives all of his friends had taken on was an overwhelming hill of information to climb up.

Finally, he just pushed it all aside, out playing with Krypto to clear his head. Time had marched on without him, and he was like Peter Pan all over again, stuck with certain perceptions that no longer fit. It left him at a place inside himself he hadn't been since just after losing Tana. He wondered how he would move forward, when such a hole in his life remained.

His mind wandered over the good changes then, about people who had also made it back, or relationships that had strengthened, or the new people to meet. Even that had its perils though. Like meeting the new Blue Beetle, and having to remember the animation in Tim, when he'd talked about the guy that died, after having met him the first time. Or catching up with his 'cousin' Kara, and seeing her struggling with just who she was, which reminded him of himself, of Cassie, of Cissie. Seeing her also made him wonder just what Linda had gotten up to, but he was too scared to go looking for the woman he'd hit on shamelessly when he first started out.

Aunt Martha was being infinitely patient with him, making brownies and cookies and generally letting him sort his thoughts out. He really appreciated it, using the time to decide who he wanted to be, how much he wanted to interfere in his friends' lives, and the like. Krypto, much as he had found the dog to be a nuisance before, was a big help in that.

The dog loved him, kept up with him, and seemed to have an instinct for when he really shouldn't be alone anymore. The young man and his faithful dog were seen everywhere on the farm together, including in the barn when Kon would just collapse from his thoughts chasing themselves in a circle.

"Krypto," Kon said softly, late one evening before dinner. "Don't you ever change on me, okay?" He petted the dog's ears, then found a treat for him, as he thought a little longer. "But you know, I think I'm getting nowhere fast staying here so much. What do you say to a road trip?"

Krypto barked once, and the tongue hung out of the dog's mouth with that look that was almost a smile.

"Yep, I thought so. We're going to beat this post death blues, you hear me?"

Krypto panted and stayed right where he was for the moment, confident his boy would figure it all out in due time.


End file.
